


Act Natural

by zebracakes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake It Till You Make It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, No Angst, [ultimate by denzel curry plays at full blast], a nice twist at the end, also i dont know how to kiss so im making shit up as i go, bc we've got enuf angst for awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: You and Cassian find yourself in quite a predicament: an Imperial officer is questioning why the two of you are hanging around in an empty alley. Time to act natural.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want some fake relationship fluff? I got u, fam. I always loved that trope of fake relationship/marriage because you know somehow they're gonna fall in love and all is good. This blew the fuck up on Tumblr and I was like, "y'all...what in tarnation". I hope you, the AO3 fam, loves this fic, too!

Reconnaissance missions suck.

You run on a gamble of either getting what you need or leaving the planet empty handed. The mission called for gathering intel on the possible Imperial occupation of an Outer Rim planet.

“In and out,” Cassian tells you once you enter the city.

“Whatever you say, captain,” you snort.

You guard the outside of the cantina that serves as the meeting spot. Luckily for you, the city is buzzing and lively during the late hours which made blending in easy. Once Cassian touches your shoulder and walks away from the cantina, you follow him.

“Where to now, Andor?” You shove your hands into your jacket pockets. Cassian stops in front of an alley.

“It’s easier that we climb up. Best that we continue being hidden.” He’s the first to start down the alley and you just shrug. You trust his judgment just like your own.

But not now.

You two freeze as a low voice bellows from down the alley.

“What are you two doing here?” The officer's hand hovers over his blaster as a warning. With panic, you had to be quick on your feet.

“You know, just...walking,” your high-pitched voice almost gives you two away. Cassian gets a bit closer to you but the officer stops him with his baton.

“Do you know this man?” The Imperial officer lands a hard look on Cassian, making him shift a bit but carries an even stronger face. You knew the risks of coming into this planet; how Cassian’s face is well-recognized by your Imperial friends. Always landing into trouble on Imperial occupied planets is his middle name. Well, it’s Jeron, but still, you know you have to keep Cassian safe.

“Oh, him?” You gesture awkwardly towards Cassian. He isn’t providing much context clues on what to say next so you promptly smile at the officer.

“He’s my husband-”

“Boyfriend.”

You both turn to each other. You try to mentally curse Cassian out on why the hell he went with boyfriend but only place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Aw, sweetheart, I love your enthusiasm,” you squeeze your hand which makes his shoulder relax a bit.

“He likes to think we’re still dating! Isn’t he adorable?” You let out an artificial giggle as you face Cassian. He’s examining your facial features, trying to analyze what you might say next.

“Not as adorable as you, my dear.” Cassian tilts his head with a wink, making your eyes widen a bit.

Act natural, you moof!

“Oh, darling, stop! You’re gonna make me blush in front of this officer!” Your hand slides down to Cassian’s upper arm. His hands trail down to your waist and rest there, making your breath hitch a bit.

“But you look cute when you blush,” Cassian says in almost a whisper. His lips are so close to yours that you could feel his warm breath against your lips.

Your eyes meet, and with a small nod, you crash your lips onto Cassian’s. You feel his right hand support you by the small of your back. What a nice touch.

You curl your hands into his hair, deepening the kiss. Running your hand down to touch the nape of his neck, Cassian lets out a soft moan. With this act, you’re not sure what is real or being faked. Your mind is practically screaming at this point. You? Kissing your longtime crush? And he let out a fucking moan? Your touch is out of this galaxy! Time to show him what you truly got.

You slide your tongue along his bottom lip, seeing if he will allow you in. You are over two moons when you get a taste of Cassian. You savor every moment whenever your tongues meet. You let out a gasp as he begins to pepper kisses along your jaw and down your neck. You slowly open your eyes to see if the officer had left or was gawking at the two of you making out. When you see that the alleyway is empty, you tap Cassian on the shoulder. His head lifts up from your neck and scans the alley. Cassian lets out an airy laugh as he scratches the back of his neck. You can’t help but follow suit.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that, Andor?” You marvel, lips slightly apart in shock, and your hands across your chest. He simply smiles, looking up at a ladder.

“Practice, I assume,” Cassian appears to be nonchalant about everything and you’re slightly jealous because you just want to flail your arms about and scream at the top of your lungs.

With a silent ascend towards the top of the building, you find yourself next to Cassian, observing the busy town below.

“Thanks for following my lead, husband,” you bite your tongue a bit, stifling a laugh, and remembering everything that happened back there. The U-wing lands gently on the opposite of your position.

“Thanks for having my back, Mrs. Andor.” Cassian quips, his hands behind his back and hair flowing about from the U-wing.

Your heart almost stops at the sound of that. Like always, you play this cool.

“When we get back to Yavin, we have to plan our wedding. Is K-2 going to be your best man?” You hop onto the ship before Cassian, taking a look at the shy smile that fills his face. You shake off your jacket and take a seat on the bench. You observe Cassian as he and K-2 take off back home.

Funny how you never would have imagined that your suggestion would come true.

* * *

 

The small crowd that gathered around your table make a collective “aw!” as you end your story. Cassian turns to you, hand on your thigh, mindlessly rubbing his thumb.

“You do love telling that story, don’t you?” Cassian grins as you rest your free hand on your cheek to feel the heat rise across your face. People are taking a closer look at the wedding ring on your finger.

“Who doesn’t love a good first meeting love story?” You ask, giggling as Cassian leans down to kiss you. Another round of hollers and cheers rings through the mess hall.

Oh, how you love reconnaissance missions.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! HOW SWEET!! Cotton candy ain't got SHIT against this fic. Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving kudos and sweet comments below. I read and appreciate every comment I get; no matter how small you think it may be.


End file.
